Son of Asteria
by legenDennis
Summary: What happens when a wild demigod from the ancientlands lives up to the age of 19. Follow Alex Skye, son of Asteria as he learns about his heritage and finds out there are others like him


**Okay, so it's been a while since I uploaded another story, sorry about that but life at the university turned out to be more difficult than I thought.**

 **Lately I've been wondering what would happen if a wild demigod born in the Ancientlands actually managed to have survived for 19 years.**

 **So this is the story of Alex Skye, son of Astraea.**

I truly hope you'll write this off as fiction, but if all of this actually makes sense, you're a demigod and please close this book because no good can come from knowing this. My life so far has been running from disaster or monsters straight into another one. My name is Alex Skye, son of Astraea

My dad told me about my mother when I was twelve. It was the night I discovered my first ability as I woke up hovering over my bed. My dad used to be an astronomer and one night he spotted a woman among the stars, My mother. At first my dad thought he was going he was going crazy, somedays I wish that was the case, it would have been a lot safer for him that way. Anyway, after a couple of times she noticed him seeing her and she came down to earth. She told him about the secrets that lie beyond the stars, and about the Greek gods still existing. She explained to my father that she was one of them. My father didn't want to believe it at first, but the more she explained, the more it just clicked together. After a couple of visits, she created me out of stardust, to keep her memory alive. And yes, I have had the talk, but goddesses play by their own rules.

I used to think of myself as just another kid, but deep down there was always something knowing at me. I just felt…out of place.

First after discovering my powers I thought it was cool. I tried to show them to my friends but somehow they could never see it. Over the years I developed more powers, I managed to see in the dark, make things light up ad even levitate other stuff.

When I became fourteen my father gave me a set of silvery rings that could turn into a set of twinblades. I can already hear you thinking, "What kind of parent gives his child a set of lethal weapons?!" But trust me, with all the monsters attacking us, they were necessary. He told me they were a gift of my mother, enchanted so they couldn't harm mortals. That was the first night the monsters attacked our home. They called themselves Laistrygonians, I had no clue why but they were huge. They started throwing balls of fire that burned our entire house down. My father and I barely made it out alive. From then on, we were on the run, never staying longer than a week in the same place. It was just too dangerous.

Luckily that worked out, up until my 19th birthday. I had just fought an angry cyclops and I was absolutely exhausted. I decided to go to bed early so that we could leave before dawn.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a horrifying scream. "DAD!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room. I saw him on the bottom of the stairs, bleeding out while a cheerleader with a flaming head stood over and noticed me. "Alexander Skye" she hissed, "I've been looking for some fresh meat" I immediately ran back to my room. "my rings" I thought, "Where'd I leave my rings?!"

"Kelly" I heard another voice hiss, "did you find the demigod?" "Yesss" Kelli hissed back, "He's hiding in his room.". that's when I spotted them, my rings, they had fallen on the ground when I was sleeping.

Just as I was about to pick them up, my door broke open. In the door opening now stood three of them. They had a completely white skin, flaming hair, one bronze leg, and something that looked like a donkey leg. I decided not to take my chances with three against one. So I picked up my rings and jumped out the window. Pro tip- if you jump out a window, make sure you're not on the 7th floor. I noticed that a little too late and as I fell, I tried to get my balance so that I could fly but it didn't work. I could only think one thing, I had to get out of there…

That was the first time I shadowtravelled.


End file.
